


Anorexia

by JetLikeTheJewel



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetLikeTheJewel/pseuds/JetLikeTheJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote...just tell me what you think, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anorexia

I’m sick of people living by society’s rules: changing who they are and what they represent just to feel beautiful. It isn’t fair, it isn’t right-but no one cares, so there’s always going to be a fight. People like to lose sight of what’s really at stake-of what’s really important: What you have to say can dictate whether someone lives or dies. When the strife is too much for one person, and you constantly bully them about their imperfections, you’re just bringing them closer to the knife-making them feel that something about them isn’t right-you’re making them feel like they don’t deserve their life.

 

Your words have that power-what you say can and will dictate how you're perceived, regardless of your intent, someone will not only resent you, but begin to resent themselves-making them believe that they have to spend the evenings in the bathroom stall, using the blunt end of the toothbrush to make them lose that extra 300 calories, taking laxatives like candies, diets consisting of something small or nothing at all, such a harsh and cruel travesty, unending depravity, no serenity-believing that this beauty is the truth of reality.

 

This is something I cannot and will not accept. This is deception at its finest-biased, cruel, hypocritical, stereotypical, cynical, and so damn typical.

 

15 years old, hides in her bedroom, quits school, keeps the shades closed, bellybutton touching backbone, knees to her chest, hiding in the darkness, her peer’s words heartless, her frail body weak, having lost the weight-she’s now called a freak.

 

She punches the mirror, not able to stand or accept her reflection. Glass shatters and leaves a crater. Blood cascades down the mirror like a waterfall. Her bony fist is bloody, glass shards embedded in her skin, and she slides down the wall, holding her face in her hands, the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  


You can’t win.

 

If you’re overweight-you’re obese, obscene, hideous, self-hindering, self-hating…

 

If you’re thin, you’re sickly so-you’re an anorexic, you have an obsessive calorie count, a fear of gaining weight, and a powerful self-loathing…

 

Don’t you get it? You’re screwed either way.

 

But here’s your solution:

  
It doesn’t matter what people think of you. You are who you choose to be. At the end of the day, who you are, where you are, and what you’re doing now-it’s all because of you. You made that choice. And nothing is stopping you from changing it. If you don’t like who you are, change it...in a healthy manner.


End file.
